


Now that I have you

by Masked_Murderer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Getting Together, Hugs, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, New Year's Eve, Not Beta Read, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masked_Murderer/pseuds/Masked_Murderer
Summary: New Year’s Eve. They talk, get together and there’s smut.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 259





	Now that I have you

**Author's Note:**

> This is late.

String lights hung from one palm tree to another, back and forth across the space, forming a zig-zag pattern above the dance floor. Fresh waves mixed with alcohol, the aroma from the cook-up rice boiling in a huge pot along with the sweet smoky smell of BBQ. Those were the only fragrance in the air, it was intoxicating.

She feels relaxed, even with the loud music and chattering surrounding her. She’s calm, the atmosphere, it’s warm and welcoming.

Sipping on her drink, she examines the crowd. She spots Brainy and Nia at the bar. She sees her sister with her girlfriend Kelly, Alex has Kelly backed up against one of the palm trees. They looked so happy together, Kara was a tiny bit jealous of them, she wish she could’ve felt that kind of happiness, if only. 

She smiles at the sight of them, but swiftly turned away when they began kissing. A familiar heartbeat catches her attention, she looked in the direction of it. Her eyes widen in surprise, her heart rate spiked up. 

She clearly did not expect Lena to be here, at least not after she said that she’d already got plans elsewhere. But yet here she is. Ever since they defeated leviathan and agreed to work together to bring down Lex, she thought she finally got her Lena back. It feels as though Lena’s pushing away her more, just her. 

She wonders why Lena didn’t agree to come here with her, why by herself? She did try convincing her several times, maybe she didn’t. want to be around her at all. She wants to talk to her, she needs to, she needs to tell Lena how she felt about her.

She nervously proceeded towards her, but halted in her tracks when she saw William approach Lena. He carried two cups, offering one to Lena, who accepted it with a polite smile.

Kara couldn’t believe her eyes, did Lena really decline spending the evening with her, for William?. William! Out of all the crazy people on this earth, why him? Ugh.

So many envious questions were running through her head. Were Lena and William dating? If they were she would’ve told her… right?  
Have they kissed? Have they had sex yet? They better don’t if they haven’t or else Kara would murder him. 

And then the most important question of them all. ‘Why did she wait so long?’. She’s disappointed with herself.

She couldn’t help but check out Lena’s appearance. She’s in a faded black denim shorts, allowing her sexy legs to have some exposure. Paired with a loose tie-dye crop top, showing off her flat stomach. Since when did Lena dress like this. Not that she’s complaining, but damn.

Her eyes travel up her slim thick figure, taking in each part of her body, until she’s met with a pair of forest green eyes staring back at her, caught. Lena smirked and then winked at her before directing her attention to William.

Kara casually watched the interaction, wishing she was the one talking to Lena right now. She couldn’t bare the sight of him being that close to Lena. She looks so carefree around him, like she used to be with her.

Her anger raced up when William touched Lena. “Rao help me.” She whispered under her breath. His hand trailed up the outside of Lena’s thigh to her hip. Pinching the skin there. Okay this is enough, she’s gonna break that dude’s arm. ‘Control yourself’.

“What? Are you gonna burn a hole through him?.” Alex said, startling Kara. She was so lost in her rage thoughts, that she didn’t even noticed that Alex had approached her. 

“I— I’m not jealous.” She yelled.

“I never said that you were.” Alex smirked.

Kara groaned and face palmed, hating herself for slipping up so easily. Especially in front of Alex.

“William’s not going to steal your girl, you know.” She patted Kara’s shoulder, “Relax. God you’re tense as the drawn wire rope of a suspension bridge.”

Kara’s tried getting back to the state that she was in earlier. She tried taking her mind off from the way William was touching Lena. Her Lena as a matter of fact. Well not her Lena right now, but she will be hers soon. 

“Although, it does look like their dating.” Alex suggested, taking in the scene. “You just gonna stand here and allow him to touch your girl like that?”

“Lena’s not my girl. At least not yet.” That’s all she says before disposing her drink and making her way over to them. 

“Go get your girl.” She heard Alex faint motivation. She doesn’t know where all the bravery suddenly came from, but she’s going to make good use out of it.

She gently grasped Lena’s arm, grabbing her attention away from William. She leaned close to Lena’s face, “Wanna dance?” She asked her. She looked at William and smirked.

“Sure.” Lena responded. She gave an apologetic smile to William, as Kara dragged her to the dance floor. 

Chris Brown ‘Beg for it’ blasting through the speakers, when they get to it. Kara gripped Lena’s hips with both hands, ushering her back against her front. Lena ground her ass into her crotch, her cock instantly obtains hardness.

Lena positioned her hands on her knees, her booty gliding up and down Kara’s groin. Her hips rotate, she occasionally throw glances back at Kara, enjoying how she gazes down at her ass with pure adoration.

She can feel Kara’s erection pressed on to her bottom, she would never admit it, but she loves the feeling. They move to the beat of the music, against each other, until the song changed.

Kara leaves Lena there for a few seconds to make a request to the DJ. She races back to Lena with a huge grin on her face.

The chorus of the song began playing, it was Marvin Gaye ‘Lets get it on’. She attempted to grab Lena’s hip, but the song restarted. When the intro rolled, Lena dropped to the floor, splitting in front of Kara. She held onto Kara’s belt to, saw, squeezing her cock whilst she came up.

Kara clutched her belt loop, tugging her forward. The were pressed so close to each other as more people came onto the dance floor. Lena hand made its way to run over her very visible bulge, Kara groaned Silently, she reached around and grabbed Lena’s ass, giving it a harsh squeeze. 

Lets get it on, her hands rubbed Lena’s ass as she slowly humped into her front. She lifted her right leg to hook onto her waist, placing a hand on Lena’s lower back, she leaned back so she could glide Lena’s body from her thighs to her abdomen.

Lena’s hands clasped onto Kara’s shoulder to steady herself, as she basically rode her best friend in front of everyone. It didn’t bother her though, it causes a fresh wave of arousal travel throughout her body, soaking her underwear.

It was getting way too hot, Kara can feel the sexual tension surrounding her, the stares from majority of the crowd. She needed to get out of here before she rips Lena’s clothing off and have her way with her.

She’s actually glad the song changed into one of the latest rap song, everyone began jumping and yelling like their crazy. She took that as an opportunity to flee, with Lena. She wrapped her arms around her waist.

Her mouth drew close to Lena’s ear’ “ Wanna go for a walk?” She asked.

Instead of answering her, Lena took her hand and guided her away from the dance floor. She was so focused on the way Lena’s ass moved, that she did not realize that the woman stopped. She nearly bulldozed Lena into the sand, but thanks to her super speed, she quickly caught her.

“Shit I’m so sorry… I– I was distracted.” Kara squeaked.

“Distracted?” Lena looked around “By what?” She asked innocently, failing to hide her smirk.

She fiddled with her glasses, “yo–your a– nothing.” She stammered lightly.

Lena chuckled. “Nothing? I hear you darling.” 

They then stood there side by side, in comfortable silence. Beneath a star filled sky. Gentle wind blowing in their direction direction. Loud music echoing from the party.

“Why?” Kara asked, breaking the silence. Her hand made its way to Lena’s arm running up and down.

“Why, what?” 

“Why did you come with him?” She grasped her arm tightly.

“He asked me out. Why not give him a chance?” She shrugged.

“Haha, that’s funny.” She deadpanned. “Last time I checked, you weren’t straight, LENA!” She huffed in annoyance, grabbing Lena by the shoulders. She swiveled her around so they could now face each other. “Now tell me Lena, why did you come here with him?” Her voice heavy, Kara was nothing but serious.

Lena’s eyebrows shot up at Kara’s tone, did she really allow herself to be manhandled by this liar? Even though it has been her dream to be treated roughly by Kara, those strong hands pulling her hair, choking her, taking her from behind, she erased those thoughts immediately.

As much as she loved the way they made her feel, she couldn’t let Kara get the upper hand here. She had the audacity to look down at her with that smug expression on her face. Kara lifted her chin, connecting both gazes, she could only soften

“I knew you were going to ask me, so.” She said biting her. It was hard to maintain eye contact with Kara, it made her vulnerable, weak and oh so wet. “So when he asked me out, I had no choice but to say yes.” 

Okay that was partly not true, she did had a choice. But she just wanted a resentful reaction from Kara when she saw her with William, she got one. Also who was Kara to act so possessive of her? They weren’t dating or anything.

“With that being said. I have a question for you Kara Zor-El. Are you jealous?”

“Pfft me?” She pointed at herself. “Jealous? I could never be.” She kicked the sand. Turning away from Lena she stated. “Least ways, not of you and William.”

“I hear you Kara. I’m going to head back to the party with him. I can’t just abandon him there.” Lena started walking in the path back to the party.

Kara couldn’t just let her walk away like that. She ran up and hugged Lena from behind. “Lena Luthorrr.” She wailed. “Don’t go back.” She begged, her grip on Lena tightening. “Of course I’m jealous, you’re mine.” She buried her face into Lena neck.

“I know baby, I know.” 

“I thought you still hated me.” She whispered, voice quivering.

Lena turned in her arms, she cupped Kara’s face with both of her hands. “Oh Kara, I could never hate you.” 

Kara smiled down at her, eyes watering. “I understand why you’d think that way. I admit it, I was acting like a total bitch, but it wasn’t for the reason that I hate you. The reason is that I’m in love with you and it was hurtful to know that you kept your biggest secret from me. I understand why you did it okay. I love you so much Kara. I love everything about you.” 

“I love you too Lena Luthor. Those months when we weren’t talking, they were the hardest of my life. And I’m sorry Lena, for lying to you, for calling you a villain and especially for not being there when you really needed me.” Her voice began quavering, but before she could continue speaking, Lena cut in.

“Kara, I’ve already forgiven you.” She cheek. “Please stop with the apologies. We both hurt each other, but it wasn’t intentional. We all make mistakes darling, we just have to learn to live with it. I love you and that’s all that matters.”

Kara gave her a wide smile. “Can I at least finish up my speech?” She asked. Lena chuckled and nodded her head.

“I prayed and hoped that you wait for me. When I saw you with William tonight, I asked myself ‘why did I wait so long’ and ‘why didn’t I realize sooner’. I was so upset and jealous because you were always mine and I let you slip away so easily, I should’ve fight harder for you. Now that I know, I’ll never let go of you again. There’s isn’t anything I wouldn’t do to be with you. I love you, I’ll never get tired of reminding you that.” 

Lena couldn’t fight her tears, she wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck and pulled her into a deep hug. A hug that is so intimate and moderate with the closure that’s been long lost. A hug that lovers share, when they finally find their way back to each other, after a rough battle. A hug that confirms their going to be okay.

They both let out heavy sighs, as their arms wrapped around each other, holding on for their dear lives. It was broken by the joyful shouts of numerals, in a reversed order. It’s the New Year countdown.

Their gaze connects once more. An enchanting forest clashing with the deep blue sea. Their faces were inches apart, none daring to breathe.

“ONE!”

“Happy New Year.” They both whisper. Their lips connect for the first time ever. It feels right, so right. Now they’ve both kissed people before but this is something else. The fireworks that goes off around them are nothing compared to the fireworks that explodes within them.

Their lips moved slowly together, both wanting to enjoy every bit of this moment. Silent, stifled moans were the only noise that filled their ears. They separate due to Lena’s needing of oxygen, she is human after all.

Kara rested her forehead on Lena’s. She’s smiling like an idiot, she’s happy and horny. She bites her bottom lip, can’t help but blush at the way Lena was looking at her. So hungry and seductive.

“What?” Kara asked, giving her ass a soft squeeze.

Lena gasped, her lips ghosting over Kara’s. “I want you to fuck me.” She whispered, then she captured Kara’s lips in rough kiss. She bit and sucked on Kara’s bottom lip, licking her teeth as they cling together. She pulled away, her eyes filled with passion. “Take me home Kara.” She gave Kara’s cock a firm squeeze.

…..………………………

Kara flew away from there, at a rate that was failed to be calculated by mankind. She landed them in the dark alleyway of her apartment, where they hurried into the building.

She instantly pressed Lena against the door upon entrance, causing it to shut with a loud bang. Her lips collides with Lena’s once more, missing it after the short trip. She shoves her tongue into Lena’s mouth, moaning when she sucks on it.

Trailing kisses down her neck, she lifts Lena off the wall. Lena wraps her luscious legs around her waist. She groans into Kara’s ear when their centers brushed together. “I would fuck you right here.” Kara purred.

All Lena did was give her the best eye roll she could provide at this moment, whilst Kara walked them towards the bedroom. She held onto Kara’s shoulders, grinding down on her hard stomach. She yelped when her back unexpectedly hit the wall, she surely did not see this coming.

Kara had Lena pinned there, face buried into her neck, continuously knocking her erection all over her centre. A filthy moan surfaced from her throat, her cock was throbbing in need to be inside of Lena. 

“I really need to be in you.” She murmured hotly onto Lena’s neck, before she lifted her off the wall. She finally entered her bedroom, gently tossing Lena on top of the bed.

She slowly stripped out of her clothing, putting on a little show for Lena, who was certainly entertained. She hoped between Lena’s legs afterwards her performance, yanking her shorts down her legs.

She kissed a path up Lena’s leg, reaching the fabric of her panties, she inhaled Lena’s scent. She nuzzled up against it. She crawled up Lena’s body, wanting to get rid of that top. She ripped it off of her, gasping when she saw there was no bra covering those ample tits.

She couldn’t help but suck on Lena’s ripe nipples, her hand sliding between their bodies, until the met silk under. She tore the garment. Her fingers parted soaked folds, whilst her tongue swirled around her breast.

After satisfying Lena’s breast with equal attention, her mouth traveled down her frame. Mastered patterns were charted across the sweet, sensitive skin of Lena’s abdomen, with her tongue It then dipped into her navel.

Lena moaned and arched her back off the bed, forcing Kara’s head towards her pussy. “Oh fuck.” She moaned out when she Kara gave her the first experimental lick.

She licked up and down Lena’s slit, circling her tongue around her entrance every time she reaches there. Feeling a bit sensitive, with two fingers, she gently rubbed it in a circular motion. They gradually gained pace, then slowed down and then faster again. Her ears were filled with the sweet sound of her moans.

Fingers moved to her entrance, gathering some wetness before dipping one into her. Her mouth latches onto her clit, as her finger searched for Lena’s g-spot. 

It was overly easy, reason Lena being sufficiently aroused, so blood flow into the vagina and clitoris increases. She was able to feel a bean shape bundle of nerves, amongst that rough plot.

“Yes fuck me like that.” Lena whimpered, her thighs enclosing around her head.

Kara tapped the spot as if she was pushing a button. Still nibbling on her clit, Lena was now a moaning mess. The tip of her finger rotated, applying pressure, stimulating the g-spot.

She added a second finger, with skillful curls of them, she hit that spot just right. Her tongue swiveled around Lena’s clit, then flicking it as she pumped in and out of Lena. Then those walls contracted around her fingers.

Lena sunk her teeth into her bottom lip, biting back moans from the deep aching in her stomach. Release, a few thrusts and licks later, all of her clenched muscles were being released.

“I love you.” She howls, she’s cumming, hard.

Her heartbeat increases, the involuntary pelvic lifting, her muscles twitches, she gripped the sheets, as she curls her toes into Kara’s back. She moans the goddess’s name over and over. Trembling legs fell away from Kara’s head, she laid their sprawled chest heaving.

Kara pressed one last kiss to her clit before getting up. She went to grab a condom from her nightstand, then headed back to the bed. She shredded the foil and took the rubber out, but before she can roll it onto her dick the Luther stopped her.

“I want to feel all of you. I don’t want there to be any barriers between us.” She points at the condom.

Kara dropped the condom and hurried to kneel between Lena’s thighs again. “Are you sure? What if I can’t pull out on time?” She worriedly asked.

“Kara, when I said I wanted to feel all of you.” She gripped Kara’s cock and swiped it up her slit. “I really meant all of you, every last drop of you.” She whispered the last part, licking her lips.

She leaned up on her down in a gentle kiss. Their lips separated, when she laid back down, raising her legs to rest her calves on each of Kara’s shoulder. Her ass elevates off the bed.

Kara leaned forward slightly, placing her hands flat on the bed for support, for entry. She stuck the tip at the entrance, accumulating juices, then she slid the entire length into her inch by inch.

She was welcomed by a comfortable warmth, that made her want to stay there forever. Her cock throbbed in triumph at finally being surrounded by Lena’s silky slick walls. She had majority control in this position, so she thrusts forward gently at first, controlling the depth and pace of penetration.

She rocked with Lena, in an up and down motion, creating the pleasurable stimulation she loves. Her strong hands lifted Lena’s hip, changing the angle slightly, shortening the canal of her pussy.

She quickened her pace, Lena’s walls contracts around her, gripping her hard when she attempts to pull out, relaxing when she’s fully in again. Her cock poked at Lena’s g-spot, a few moments Lena was coating her dick with cum.

This made her nearly ejaculate, but she pulled out before those walls can clamp her down and drain her of cum.

She took the legs off her shoulder, raising them all the way up, crossing them behind Lena’s head. She gets a great view of Lena’s freshly fucked pussy and knowledge of her flexibility.

She enters her once more, not caring to be gentle this time. Her pubic bone roughly grazed her clitoris. She slammed hard into her, balls slapping her bottom. Leaning down she placed a biting kiss on Lena’s lips.

“I’m going to ruin you for anyone else.” She harshly spat out.

“Oh Kara, you already have me ruined.” Lena stuttered. Her moans taking over. 

They were the best sounds Kara’s ever heard. It makes her even harder, to hear them. They were beautiful melodies, that sent shivers down her spine and made her dick stand tall.

Volts of electricity travels through her body towards her cock, all the blood flow turned up there. Her muscles strained and ached for released. She thrusts faster into Lena, hitting the entrance of her womb. All the stimulating and cock pleasure sent Lena over the edge.

Her walls tightened around her shaft, seizing it. She orgasmed hard around Kara for a third time tonight. Kara’s cock throbbed, abs twitched, she stiffened as she shot out her load into Lena’s womb. 

“Oh fuck.” She wiped the sweat off her forehead and rolled off of Lena. “Rao, that’s one tight pussy.” She complimented. She wrapped her arms around Lena, pulling her close to her body. The contact was needed.

“I love you.” Lena tiredly stated, she rested her head on Kara’s shoulder, beginning to drift off.

“I love you too.” Kara placed a soft kiss on the side of her head, holding her close. She falls asleep, with the woman she loves in her arms. It’s all she has ever wanted.


End file.
